Piss
'''Pissing' is an ability in every POSTAL ''game starting from ''POSTAL 2. It is not featured in either POSTAL or POSTAL Redux. POSTAL 2 If the Postal Dude unzips his pants and pisses in a victim's mouth, they will start vomiting for a few seconds and then run away in terror. Unlike weapons, piss cannot kill, and instead its main use is to distract enemies for a few seconds, allowing for a quick getaway. Later enemies will not vomit if pissed on, but will still be distracted by it. In the Enhanced game mode (awarded for beating the game), the Postal Dude can piss napalm, which sets people on fire. Another use of piss is to put out fires, be it from the environment or the Postal Dude himself. If the Dude urinates above his head when he is on fire, the fire will be extinguished instantly. If he urinates above his head when he isn't for a moment, the Dude will start gagging after a few seconds. One of the errands on Wednesday is to go to piss on the Postal Dude's father's grave at the Cemetery. On Friday, the Postal Dude wants to take a "wicked leak" since the beginning of the day. When he does so, his piss will appear green and slowly get hurt while urinating. He then adds a new errand, which is going to the Clinic to get cured. At the clinic, nurses tell him he has gonorrhea and that he needs to go to see Vend-A-Cure, a machine that will give him Gonorrhea Medicine after getting some piss samples from the Dude. This errand is optional, and if the player avoids urinating at all during Friday (but before the Apocalypse), they can skip the errand. At the end of Thursday in Paradise Lost, the Dude hands a chemical solution to Gary Coleman, who then proceeds to piss inside of it, creating the Ensmallen Cure. Postal III The Postal Dude can again piss in Postal III, functioning similarly to how it functioned in POSTAL 2. It also features a secondary fire which forks the Dude's stream of piss, at the cost of emptying his bladder at a higher rate. POSTAL 4 Pissing returns in POSTAL 4: No Regerts, behaving as it did in POSTAL 2. It can also be enhanced through using Vitamin X, turning it into a portable fire hose that can knock over pedestrians and shatter glass windows. Trivia *Peeing on Mike J causes him to begin dancing and music to start playing. The music that plays is similar to the one heard from inside the Fire in the Hole gay club next to the Money Shot laundromat. *In POSTAL 2 Complete, Enhanced Mode also grants the ability to switch between several liquids with alternate fire, which is napalm, blood, gonorrhoea, puke, and gasoline. Since pee regenerates, this makes the napalm piss an extremely useful weapon while allowing the Dude to completely forego using the Napalm Launcher as a crowd-control weapon. *If the Dude pisses on someone on Friday before taking the Gonorrhea Medicine, they will vomit no matter where they are pissed on, and they will continue to vomit as long as the Dude pisses on them. The same goes for puke piss in Enhanced Mode. *The POSTAL ''franchise is one of the few games that allow you to piss anywhere. *When the Postal Dude is at low health, he'll start pissing blood. *Urinating on yourself gives you the achievement "It's Sterile and I Like the Taste" in ''POSTAL 2 Complete. *Breaking glass windows with the Vitamin X-enhanced piss in POSTAL 4 was inspired by a bug that caused the normal streams of piss to break windows. Though it was patched out, there was enough fan demand to restore it as an ability of the powerup. Gallery gas piss.png|Gas Urine (Enhanced Mode) bloodurine.png|Blood Urine (Enhanced Mode) pukepee.png|Puke Urine (Enhanced Mode) napalm pee.png|Napalm Urine (Enhanced Mode) ghnorreahpee.png|Gonorrhea Urine (Enhanced Mode) Category:Weapons